This Year it Will Be Different
by janefairfax89
Summary: *Ootp Spoilers* Harry's sixth year. Can Harry make a difference to the wizarding world as Voldomort reign of terror affects those around him?
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE - MUSINGS ON THE ROOF  
  
It was amazing what one could see when sitting upon one's second story roof. The tiles upon said roof would have been quite hot after the days scorching weather, but Harry Potter of 4 Privet Drive didn't seem to mind in the least. He was, it would appear, surveying the neighborhood, as one might if they had something specific they were looking for - either someone or something. Those in residence along the quiet street, or surrounding streets for that matter, were unaware that at this moment in time, a fifteen year old wizard with unkempt black hair and a scar that ran across his forehead, was watching with a quiet disinterest, the comings and goings of the people below him.  
  
Harry thought for the first time since moving to the roof several hours ago, that it probably wasn't the best way to wait for Hedwig to return with his mail. Although he didn't need to worry about the Dursley's finding him (Harry snickered to himself with the sudden image of his very overweight cousin Dudley trying to climb from the balcony to the roof and then falling into his Aunt Petunia's garden below), he didn't particularly fancy spending all night sitting on the roof which was, when all was said and done, highly uncomfortable and prone to making his legs cramp. Harry had discovered early into his holidays that this was the one place at the Dursley's that they couldn't find fault with him for being there. Although he did have a suspicion that his Uncle Vernon was waiting for him to fall and kill himself, and so almost encouraged him to be up here as much as he liked. It was a good place to think, or not think, or to just watch the Muggles go about their days in an uncaring manner.  
  
The first time he'd ventured to the rooftop was after receiving an Owl from Professor Dumbledore midway into his second week of his holidays. He'd had to read it five times altogether to grasp was being said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
I trust this letter finds you healthy and well rested. Although there is nothing that can be sad to ease your loss - this piece of news might make it all the more bearable. A number of wizards have approached the Ministry of Magic (including one Lucius Malfoy) with information in hopes of reducing their imprisonment within the walls of Azkaban. The information they presented towards the Ministry indicates that on October 31 1981, Peter William Pettigrew was not killed within the Muggle community by Sirius Black. It has also been made know that Sirius Black was also not responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter on that same night.  
  
Harry, I to do presume to understand your grief, however know this, he was truly loved by many, and even in death, has been set free at last.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
PS. Congratulations on your upcoming OWL results.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Time had stood still for the moments that followed reading this, or at least that's what Harry had felt. He wondered if it was possible for the world to cease moving for brief periods of time, and then shock his head as if to clear the thought from his mind. With a heavy heart he'd looked for an outlet, an escape, and found the roof the most obliging and accessible place that could be found. As he watched the sun go down on that steamy June afternoon, he'd felt a sudden surge of anger towards Voldemort, both terrifying and powerful in nature. The bile had risen to the back of this throat and he'd falled to his knees gasping for breath, which had left to retching so violently it left him shaken.  
  
It didn't matter that the charges against Sirius had been lifted, he thought angrily, it didn't make him any less dead. He was alone. Everyone who loved him ended up dead.  
  
Harry burned with shame as he recalled having burst into tears that same evening during dinner while watching the Muggle news about a prize-winning black Labrador who could communicate with other animals. The Dursley's had looked at him, in what seemed a combination of shock and wonderment at what could have caused such an outburst. Luckily for him, Aunt Petunia had ushered him from the table, led him upstairs and tucked him into bed. She treated him like she would a sick child, he supposed, a very un-Dursley thing to do. She'd sat on the edge of his bed and waited until she thought he'd fallen asleep before leaving his room. When he came down for breakfast the next morning, it was apparent that she'd warned Dudley against making any remarks about the night before, or saying anything to upset him further, for his cousin kept his eyes adverted and continued to shovel food into his mouth at an alarming rate. Even his Uncle Vernon, whose ideal household did not include nephews who became distressed over prize-winning Labradors, was oddly reticent about the whole affair, for which Harry could only be grateful.  
  
And it had only been two weeks ago that he'd begun the day in what could only be called an unconventional manner. Jack Simmons, of Number Six Privet Drive had been reversing out of his drive on his way to work, waved to his wife Maggie and daughter Sarah as usual and had happened to glance at the house next door. What he saw was enough to startle him out of his early morning stupor. If his eyes weren't deceiving him (and he'd always prided himself of having perfect vision), then on the roof of one of the more respectable neighbours' houses was a tall, yet slight teenage boy with a mop of black hair and spectacles, who looked like he was dancing! This sight befuddled poor Mr Simmons so much that stead of acceleration gracefully out into the street, he reversed into the front yard across the street, demolishing several pot plants and a large statue of some dubious looking gnomes that belonged to old Mary-Jane Herbert. Much to the horror of Jack's wife, old Miss Herbert had borne witness to her husbands misdemeanor and had immediately begun ranting about her favourite azaleas and hitting poor Jack over the head with her wooden walking stick. The combined racket of the car hitting the statue, and Miss Herbert yelling at Jack Simmons had, of course, piqued the interest of the entire street, and many curious onlookers including Petunia and Vernon Dursley had made their way out, eager to discover what had caused such a commotion. (Petunia was hoping that she'd finally have some interesting gossip to share when she met with the other ladies who formed the Surry Hills Gardening Committee, which was meeting next Monday). Her joy, however, was short lived once she heard the tale from Jack, who pointed with a shaking finger towards her house, that there had been a boy dancing on her roof. A boy who eerily matched the description of her nephew, whom she was convinced was turning stranger every year that passed. She could here the neighbours tittering. After all, it wasn't a very normal thing to have people dancing on your roof now was it? With a glance at her husbands face, which had turned an interesting shade of purple, Petunia looked with trepidation towards to house and saw... just her roof. With no Harry in sight.  
  
Harry having seen his aunt and uncle on the lawn had decided that it would be wise to get back inside before they actually saw him on the roof. If wasn't that he'd been dancing really. Because really, Potters just don't dance. It was more of a victory cheer he told himself later after his aunt and uncle had told him exactly what they thought about his early morning activities. It wasn't his fault really about the accident. He didn't know that Jack was going to look up at the roof this morning, it wasn't like he'd ever looked any of the other mornings that Harry had watched him leave for work. It was just an uncanny coincidence that the morning that Harry had received an owl from The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his exam results (ten OWLS, thank you very much!!), that so much had be caused to Mary-Beth Herberts yard. Even his uncle's ranting could wipe the smile off his face when he though about his results. He couldn't honestly remember a time whilst at Hogwarts that he'd really cared one way or the other about his exam results, unlike his best friend Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry frowned slightly as he thought of one of his best friends in the whole world. He hadn't heard from her at all since leaving school. He couldn't remember if she was traveling with her parents like she sometimes did, and Harry's frown deepened as he realised that he had no idea what her plans actually were. It hadn't occurred to him before they parted for summer break to ask. He'd sent her an owl just after he'd received his results, but hadn't gotten a response, which was unlike her. If anything, he thought she'd at least want to know how we went with our OWL results (and probably boast about her amazing result) but he hadn't heard from her. It seemed a little strange the more he thought about it, that although he pretty much knew how Ron had spent each day, he didn't even know if she had kept in contact with Ron. Hedwig had been sent off just a few minutes ago, towards The Burrow, with a letter for Ron. He'd considered asking Ron if he'd heard from Hermione or knew where she was, but he didn't want to advertise the fact that he hadn't particularly been the best kind of friend in the last year. Harry remembered vividly each time he'd taken his temper out on Ron and especially Hermione. They'd taken it fairly well, but he wondered if Hermione's silence had, in part, anything to do with his being a prat for the majority of last year. He had, however, asked Ron if there was any chance of being able to go to the Burrow for the rest of the holidays. He was sick doing nothing. Or at least The Burrow was where Harry assumed the Weasley's were staying, Ron hadn't told him otherwise. He hoped that after last year, people might actually stop treating him like a child and actually tell him what was going on.  
  
Heaving a sigh, Harry stood and stretched his legs, which were vehemently protesting about being in the same position for so long. With a quick glance over the snoozing town he turned, in order to begin edging his way towards the far side of the house, where it was the easiest to climb. A sudden movement to his left caught him by surprise and, in order to prevent himself from falling headfirst into his Aunt's bushes, fell to his hands and knees instead, scraping them along the rough tiling. Quickly rising to his feet again, he turned to look at what had startled him.  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Harry".  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
errrrr... I wrote this during maths class.. whaddya think?  
  
Plz r/r 


	2. A Sense of Urgency

Thanks to all my reviewers - leothelion3, Stardust, Mella deranged, smegul, Façade, Luigi & krazy-megz1.  
  
You made me want to continue!  
  
CHAPTER TWO - A Sense of Urgency  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Harry".  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry smiled suddenly, a real smile, which lit his entire face, and scrambled from his knees making sure his footing was secure before making his way over where Remus Lupin stood.  
  
"Sorry Professor", he said still grinning away, "but I didn't.. I mean how... its really good to see you sir!"  
  
Remus' weathered face smiled back at him and carefully stepped forward to clasp Harry to him in a somewhat awkward hug, both of them aware of their precarious position on the Dursley's rooftop. As Remus pulled away, Harry noticed how much the professor seemed to have aged in the two months since he had seen him on the London platform. He tended to forget at times that he wasn't the only one who was affected by his godfather's death. Maybe it was the fact that the full moon was still a week away, but Remus didn't look as gaunt as he had in the past. The only definitive thing Harry could say about his ex-Defense-against-the-dark-arts teacher was that he looked well, tired, as though he'd been up for days with no sleep and too much on his mind.  
  
Remus spoke up, lifting him out of his reverie, "That's okay Harry, I know I'm probably the last person you expected to see tonight."  
  
Harry shook his head, "It's not that so much sir, but the fact is..er... you're on my roof."  
  
Laughing, and looking around him as if noticing for the first time where they were, he shrugged. "Well when Dumbledore told me to apparate to your specific location, I don't think he had your roof in mind for my destination. Although I must say its an excellent vantage point, you can see the entire neighbourhood from here."  
  
At the mention of the great wizard's name, Harry stopped smiling suddenly and looked around as if to see the man himself standing nearby "Dumbledore sent you? Did something happen? Have you found Voldermort? Is everyone okay? What's going on?"  
  
"Harry, calm down," Remus interjected, putting his hands up in front of him as if to defend himself from the onslaught of questions. He took a deep breath and studied the serious expression on Harry's face. He's grown up so much, so quickly, Remus reflected, he's so full of determination and courage, yet worried about everything else that was going on around him, so like his father it was rather unnerving at times.  
  
"Harry, I promise you that I'm going to explain everything, but I need to you not talk but to listen, ok?" At Harry's nod he continued, "ummm...actually is there someplace else we could talk, somewhere not so out in the open perhaps... or high up?" He looked around again, "what exactly are you doing on the roof anyway?"  
  
With a small shrug and a "waiting for Hedwig" as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, Harry motioned for Remus to follow him. Reaching the edge of the roof, Harry began to make his way down to the balcony, which led into Dudley's bedroom. He crossed his fingers and hoped that his cousin was downstairs still watching his favourite TV show, which for this month was called Buffy, or some other ridiculous name. He'd watched it once with Dudley and didn't really understand the show - why there was only one girl who could fight vampires in the muggle world, when all witches and wizards over 2nd year knew how to defend themselves against a vampire attack. Seemed kind of an unnecessary burden for the poor girl, he had thought at the time. As luck would have it Dudley was still downstairs, so with very little stealth needed, Harry led Remus into his own room down the hallway. He paused at the top of the stairs to list for his aunt and uncle and was relieved to hear them talking about what the neighbours had been up to that day.  
  
Closing the door behind them with a soft 'click', Harry turned around to find his professor looking with interest around his room. He was suddenly thankful for his aunt forcing him to clean his room that morning - you could actually tell that the floor was laid with carpet. A part of him was also hoping that he wouldn't be here for much longer and that the Weasley's would come for him soon.  
  
Sitting on his bed, Harry waited for Lupin to finish his perusal of the room. He'd stopped at a photo of Ron, Hermione and himself taken in the Great Hall in the previous year. In the photo he and Ron had been discussing animatedly a Quidditch manoeuvre using salt and pepper shakers and various implements to designate the players movements. Hermione was sitting on the other side of Ron reading one of her thick textbooks, and every so often would look over to them and roll her eyes before return to her book with a smile.  
  
There was nothing really special about that photo, but when Colin had presented it to him with a flourish just before the end of term, he felt as though it captured the essence of their little group. It had obviously been taken on one of the handful of days last year, when he had not been unleashing his temper or bad moods on anyone who lived, Harry thought sheepishly.  
  
Remus left the photo in its spot on the wall and found himself a seat at the desk that had once been Dudley's, and swivelled around so that he was facing the bed where his former pupil was perched. Harry, who noticed with alarm how serious the older man was looking sat up straighter, and quit fiddling with the edge of his ratty blanket. Thoughts of what could possibly have the professor looking so serious, and here so suddenly, were swirling around in Harry's head, each more gruesome than the last, and he hoped that Remus would start talking soon and (hopefully) eliminate some of his wild imaginations musings.  
  
"Harry", Lupin began slowly, then stopped unsure exactly of where to start, and decided on a different track instead. "How much do you know about what's happened to the wizard's that were captured by Dumbledore?"  
  
"Er.. Just what Dumbledore told me", came the uncertain reply, "the deatheaters were sent to Azkaban, but a few of them tried to bargain with the Ministry by telling the truth about Sirius ..... Fudge didn't actually let them out did he? In return for their information I mean?"  
  
Remus shook his head, "No, nothing like that. I know that you have been taught about security charms, but what you don't know is that you can change the charms so that you can have more or less security depending on what you need it for. Now the measures in place at Azkaban"  
  
"are the strongest known to date in the wizarding world" interrupted Harry. At the raised eyebrows that followed, he added, "Hermione".  
  
Chuckling to himself, Remus continued, "Miss Granger is as usual correct. It uses the strongest charm around. You can't just walk in to Azkaban without being noticed.. unless of course, you can deactivate the security charms first. But it would take an extremely powerful witch or wizard to be able to break those charms. Not to mention a whole lot of time - there are over 300 of these charms in place, and some of them have very time- consuming counter-curses."  
  
"Someone like Voldermort?"  
  
"Yes, although Dumbledore could just as easily get past them as well. Er, not that he would of cause," he added quickly noticing the look of horror on Harry's face, "but he would certainly be able. Harry, two nights ago someone did just this. They were able to not only lift the security charms in place, but enter unnoticed and leave again with all the prisoners who were sane enough and strong enough to leave."  
  
"Does Dumbledore think that it was Voldermort who planned this?"  
  
"We think so, yes. No one else has the ability, magical or otherwise. Plus realistically - who else would want the death-eaters released, especially now that Fudge has gone public about the return of Voldermort. Which leaves us in no better position than we were. Although the death eaters will be publicly known, they are no longer behind the walls of Azkaban."  
  
At this, Harry looked confused. "If they are publicly known, won't they just get captured again? I mean, the Aurors must know where they live and all?"  
  
"They haven't gone home, and they wouldn't now - they know it's not safe, and despite how they sometimes act, they aren't completely stupid. Our best guess is that they are holed up with Voldermort somewhere where our magic can't reach them." He paused, evidently preparing himself for what he would have to say next. "Harry, there's something else. We think that there's an attack involved tonight, or in the next few nights. An attack involving those that have stood against Voldermort, and those that are could potentially be a threat to him."  
  
Harry was stunned. Although Lupin had told him something had happened, he had no idea that is was something of this magnitude.  
  
"We're fairly sure this attack is going to involve you at some stage." He nodded but didn't seem particularly surprised, Lupin thought wryly, although then again, Voldermort has been openly after him for the past five years, why should now be any different? "The Order of the Phoenix has begun to move wizarding families that we feel are at risk - the Longbottoms, the Diggorys, the Weasleys."  
  
"The Weasleys? Are they okay? What about Ron?" Harry fired off quickly, concern for his surrogate family quickly rising.  
  
"Harry, they're fine, and being have been moved to a safe location already. You'll see them all later tonight, I promise. Listen, we have to leave here tonight, I need you to get all your things together so we can get going as soon as possible."  
  
"Where are we going? We're not going to Sirius' house are we, cause the Malfoys know about it."  
  
"No Harry, but Dumbledore has a number of safe houses stashed around, enchanted so that those that intent no harm on its occupants can find it. A little like the Mirror of Erised you discovered a few years ago."  
  
"Well, where are we staying then?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
plz r/r!! 


	3. The Hideout

CHAPTER 3 - The Hideout  
  
To all my reviewers - thanks so much, you've given me much to think about, sorry this has taken sooooo long to get out, I've been sick and trying to catch up with school etc etc left me little time for the story. I also re- edited the first two chapters as well. I'm trying to make these chapters longer... let me know what you think!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Well, where are we staying then?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, but obediently began to gather his school things, checking the floorboards to ensure he hadn't forgotten anything. Looking at Hedwig's cage, he hoped Hedwig would be able to find him wherever they were going.  
  
"Don't worry about Hedwig," Remus interjected, reading Harry's thoughts, "she'll be able to find us. Are you ready?"  
  
Taking one final glance around the room, he nodded, feeling oddly elated. He was leaving the Dursley's! Although the fact that he was leaving because Voldermort was, yet again trying to kill him, left a dampener on the feeling, he was still getting to leave earlier.  
  
Harry groaned. He suddenly had a vivid memory of flying for hours last year to get to London to avoid detection, and really, he was in no mood for that again, no matter how glad he was to be leaving behind Privet Drive.  
  
Turning to Remus, he braved his fear, "err, Professor, we're not . err.. flying to wherever we're going are we?"  
  
Seeing the anguished look on Harry's face, he grinned, "No thank heavens, last year was a nightmare. We're going to do this the easy way, using a portkey, homed to the safe house."  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Although portkey wasn't his favourite way of travelling (he seemed to always fall when reaching his destination, it was a lot quicker, and much less painful than spending hours on a broomstick. As much as he loved his Firebolt, he was definitely opting for the portkey.  
  
Harry stuck his broomstick under his left arm, and took hold of one end of this truck with the other, while Remus grabbed the other end with Hedwig's cage (shrunk to a more manageable size) underneath his right arm, and held out the portkey, an old stuffed penguin with one eye missing, for Harry to take.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
From Harry's vantage point from the somewhat cold concrete floor, he could see a whole lot of Wizards and Witches running in every which direction. Obviously the portkey had worked and had taken them here. Where 'here' was, Harry was still uncertain, but as he picked himself off the floor, wishing that the portkey had sent them to a room with a softer landing spot, he spotted several flashes of red hair, which could only mean one thing.  
  
"HARRY!!" Yep, he was right, the Weasley's were here. He was extremely thankful that they were safe, although the way that several members of the family were charging at him, he was suddenly concerned for his own safety.  
  
Molly Weasley reached him first somehow, and threw her arms around him with a grip so fierce; Harry thought that he heard his ribs give way. When she finally released him, he noticed with a jolt that she had tears in her eyes, over him.  
  
"Oh Harry", she wailed, "we were so worried. Are you alright? How are the Dursley's treating you?"  
  
"Mum, calm down", Harry heard Ron say, as he couldn't anything while being held by Mrs Weasley. "He's obviously fine, aren't you mate?" This last statement was obviously being directed at Harry, and he found himself able to extract himself from the vice-like grip, and grinned up at Ron.  
  
"Sure am." Wait a minute. Harry noticed, with dismay how much he had to look up at Ron. At the beginning of their summer break they'd been more or less the same height. Now Ron was easily a head taller, and by looking at the bottom of his robes, which hung up around his shins, he probably hadn't stopped. "How've you been?"  
  
The red-head shrugged, "yeah, good I 'spose. Had a really boring summer though. Mum was really funny about letting us go anywhere, she got real mad when Fred and George refused to stay at home all summer. They've been making an absolute killing though, they've promised to take us all out for ice cream when we go to Diagon Alley for our school things."  
  
Harry nodded, and noticed the twins standing a few feet back from where he and Ron were talking, whispering to themselves and looking in their general direction before grinning madly. From experience, Harry knew that this was not a good thing. As he continued to look around the room, he could see the other members of the Weasley family by their distinctive colouring. Bill was in discussion with a pretty looking witch he didn't recognize, although Harry did notice with a smile, that said witch was hanging on to every word Bill was saying. Charlie seemed to be vehemently arguing the finer points of Dragon care, with an equally fired up wizard whose back was to Harry. With a shock, Harry noticed that Percy was in the room, albeit by himself in a corner of the room reading a book which appeared to be on the subject of Fairies.  
  
"Percy's here." Harry said, more of a statement than a question.  
  
Ron turned, following Harry's gaze towards his older brother, and spotting him, frowned. "He's been acting all weird this summer. He refused to move back home, even after Fudge admitted he was wrong, and what's even worse, he's still questioning Dad's motives at the Ministry. I think he's the reason Mum's been so protective of us, she's worried that Percy's going to influence us or some rubbish.. not that he could. "  
  
Taking a closer look at Percy, Harry could see that the older Weasley boy, wasn't actually reading the book in his lap, but staring off across the room but not focusing on anything. It was giving Harry a really eerie feeling, and he turned away once more.  
  
"Come on, let's get your stuff upstairs." This was from Ron, who had gotten bored of watching Harry look around the room. Trudging through the foyer and to the staircases located towards the back of the house, Harry couldn't help but notice how many people were actually around. Obviously this place must have had enchantments to fit this many people.  
  
"Err, Ron... Where exactly are we? And who owns this place?"  
  
Ron gave him a funny look, as if to say 'don't you know?' but answered him anyway. "This place used to belong to the Perks, you know Sally-Anne is in our year in Ravenclaw. Her mum was an Auror and was killed by you-know-who around the same time as your parents, Harry. Her dad's a muggle you know, so I guess they moved to another town or something. Anyway, her dad gave the house to Dumbledore to use, they didn't want to live in it - too many sad memories I guess. Mum says it's got some of the best wards and stuff on it, so I reckon we're pretty safe here."  
  
Harry was amazed that someone who he probably shared a couple of classes with, had a similar background to him. And to make things worse, he had absolutely no idea of who she was.  
  
Huffing up six staircases later, Ron paused at the landing to catch his breath. "Almost there, only four flights to go." Harry inwardly groaned, but didn't have the energy to vocalise it. Instead he sat down on the top step, leaning against his trunk, panting heavily. A set of footsteps caused him to crane his neck see who was coming down the stairs behind them.  
  
"Hey Harry, how was your summer?" Ginny, the youngest Weasley was standing on one the steps just above the landing, where he and Ron had perched. Then, noticing how hard he and her brother were breathing, "what exactly are you guys doing? You look terrible" Ron glared at her and managed, between breaths to gasp out, "Harry's stuff.. our room." Ginny looked at her brother hard for a moment, and then at Harry as though she didn't believe him. "Ron," she said slowly, as if talking to a five-year old, "what year are you in this year?" Ron glared again, but didn't answer, which seemed to suit Ginny fine, as she continued regardless, "I know that your brain ceases to function during holidays", Ginny smiled as she was rewarded with another glare, "but you know that you could have just levitated Harry's trunk upstairs." And as if to prove her point, she pointed her wand at Harry's trunk, and with a flick of her wrist and a quick incantation, had Harry's truck levitated and was making her way back up the stairs towards Ron's room with the truck in tow.  
  
Harry mentally smacked his forehead with his hand, he felt so stupid. The only consolation was that Ron looked about the same as he felt. Trudging up the stairs behind Ginny and his truck, Harry finally thought to ask Ron about his OWL results. The response he got was in the form of a shrug. "I did okay I guess, I got 7 which is not as good as Bill and Charlie, but better than Fred and George. The weird thing was that mum was actually happy about it. I thought she'd go mental that I hadn't done that well." He looked at Harry suddenly and grinned, "you know you were in the paper for your results don't you?"  
  
Harry stopped suddenly, causing Ron to almost run into him. Ron couldn't possibly be talking about the Daily Prophet... Ron grinned again, stepped around him and opened the door to their room, went over to a desk in the far corner, and began to rummage around before turning around and thrusting something into Harry's face.  
  
Harry sat on the closest bed and saw with dismay that Ron HAD been talking about the Daily Prophet. Dated the day the results came out, the front page had been entitled,  
  
BOY-WHO-LIVED DELIGHTED BY OWL RESULTS  
  
And underneath the caption, was a photograph of his victory cheer. The same victory cheer that had caused such a commotion that same morning on Privet Drive. Harry looked up to see both Ron and Ginny snickering at the expression on Harry's face. Harry looked back down at the photograph and watched himself perform what Muggles would probably call a chicken dance. The article continued over the page, but Harry couldn't bear to read it. He looked up again, and this time, Ron gave up his attempt at normalacy and started laughing, gasping for breath with tears rolling down his face. Harry glared at Ron, which only made his friend laugh harder.  
  
"It's not that funny", he knew he sounded like a petulant child, but found he didn't care. He did however resist the urge to pout. Potters do not pout. He rolled his eyes as Ron fell with a 'yelp' off the bed only to continue laughing.  
  
Harry frantically searched his mind for something that would stop Ron from continuing in the manner at present.  
  
"What do your parents think about the death-eater attacks?" Not too original, but hey it worked, thought Harry, as Ron stopped laughing as quickly as he had begun. He shot a quick glance at his sister and then at the door, before getting up from his position on the floor. After checking that there was nobody hovering near-by, he closed the door before going to sit next to Ginny on the bed opposite from Harry. From the looks on both of their faces, this was something that had been troubling them for some time.  
  
"We don't know much really about what's been going on," this was from Ginny, "but we have been listening carefully and piecing a few things together. Obviously everyone's worried about you Harry, as well as some of Dumbledore's more well-known supporters."  
  
"Dad's worried though that something else is going on," Ron continued. "He hasn't told us as much but he and Mum had an argument about it a while back. At the moment, all Mum seems concerned about is our family's safety and yours. She thinks Dad is looking for something that isn't there."  
  
Harry thoughts went to Arthur Weasley. He's always seemed to have a fair knowledge about what's going on, and didn't seem the fanciful type.  
  
"What does your Dad think?" This question was directed at Ron, but it was Ginny who responded.  
  
"He thinks that the attacks have nothing to do with you." Off Harry's surprised look, she smiled and continued. "Yeah, I know, we were surprised too, but we - I mean Fred, George, Ron and myself think he's got a point. Not everything is going to be about you."  
  
Harry blinked, be wasn't used to Ginny being so, well, blunt. And, he thought irritably, it wasn't as though he enjoyed being one of the most hunted-down wizards in the wizarding world. Before he could tell Ginny exactly that, he heard a faint POP! And turned to see Fred and George standing behind the bed Harry was sitting on.  
  
"Heya Harry." That was from George... maybe.  
  
"We've had the most amazing summer."  
  
"We've been making an absolute fortune don't you know"  
  
"We've decided to give you a selection of our most newest inventions back to Hogwarts so that the word can be spread around."  
  
"We can't let our legacy die down."  
  
"Wherever there's laughter.."  
  
"Or a really bad smell..."  
  
"Everyone will know its because of.."  
  
"Weasley's Wizard Weezes!" Both boys said this last part, before taking a mock bow and blowing kisses to their imaginary audience. Harry laughed, glad to see that nothing had changed about the Weasley twins.  
  
He gestured to Fred and George to pull up a patch of floor-space, before turning back to Ron and asking, "well if you're Dad doesn't think this attack is about me, what does he think its about?"  
  
"He's not sure, but he's almost certain it has nothing to do with you, or any of the more powerful wizards for that matter."  
  
"Okay, why does he think that?"  
  
Fred and George looked up at Harry, from their position on the floor and laughed.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry,"  
  
"Has your time with us taught you nothing?"  
  
"When you want to create havoc in the Northern tower"  
  
"You let slip to Filch that the there are third-years wondering around in the east-wing."  
  
George (or was it Fred) was looking at Harry as though they'd just divulged upon him the secrets of the universe, but he was confused as to what Filch had to do with anything.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and said pointedly to Harry, "what my deranged brothers are trying to say, is that so much has been said about attacking you, that its obvious that they have no intention of actually doing so." This wasn't explaining anything, Harry thought, if anything, he was more confused than ever.  
  
Ron caught his look of confusion, "look at it this way. The word is that the death-eaters and going to try and capture you and kill significant wizards and witches." Harry nodded, and Ron continued with his explanation, "okay knowing this, where are all the Aurors, and other powerful wizards going to be?"  
  
"Guarding us."  
  
"Exactly, which leaves basically the entire wizarding and muggle community open for anything to happen. But this is just a theory"  
  
With a shudder, Harry realised that this was a logical argument, and a very big possibility. "Dad says that the death-eaters are all but taking out announcements in the paper telling everyone about these attacks. He thinks that the fact that everyone knows about them is a pretty big indication that something else is happening as well."  
  
Ginny looked at Ron, before adding, "unfortunately Dad's the only one who has openly suggested that this might be something else entirely. He spoke with Dumbledore, who admitted that it was a possibility, but that those of us here needed the most protection. There are other houses, though across London, which have been set up as well, but this is the main one. All the focus is on those of us here at the moment."  
  
Great, something else for me to worry about. Before Harry could voice his thoughts, a large crash, which to Harry was like a gong, could be heard throughout the house. He looked around in alarm but the Weasley's looked like they were expecting this.  
  
Ron grabbed him by his upper arm, and began pulling him out of the room, and down the stairs "Where are we going?"  
  
"To the meeting room, the attacks have started."  
  
With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Harry struggled to keep up as they raced down the stairs. Reaching the bottom first, Fred turned a sharp left and led them down a dimly lit corridor which, in Harry's mind, seemed to be sloping downward, as if leading them underground. A noticeable drop in temperature confirmed his suspicions that they were actually in an underground portion of the building. As they hurried through the corridor, Harry couldn't help but notice that the portraits on the wall were all missing their subjects, leaving blank canvas', something which couldn't be considered a good thing, he mused.  
  
At the end of the corridor, Fred opened the last door on the right, and stepped through. Following, Harry entered a room that made the Great Hall at Hogwarts seem tiny. He could see at least one hundred and fifty other wizards and witches had begun to assemble. As Harry watched, the larger group began to split into groups of exactly six but before he could ask exactly what they were doing, Ron piped up, "we've been split into groups of six, to make it easier to determine if someone goes missing. We just have to stay together." He looked around the room before spotting someone, "over this way, Percy's over here." Ron led was leading him to the other side of the room, where Harry could see Percy sitting at a set of couches sipping what looked to be like tea. Walking across the room, he realised that although Fred and George had followed Ron, Ginny hadn't.  
  
Tugging Ron's Canons' jersey, he voiced his concern. Without stopping, Ron inspected the room again, "she's in mum and dad's group - they probably think she'll be safer with them." Harry thought that was kind of strange, why wouldn't she be safe with them? The other question was who was the sixth in their group. With Percy, the twins, Ron and himself, that only made 5. Reaching the corner where Percy was situation, he didn't have to wait long for an answer. Helping himself to some of Percy's tea, and ignoring the withering look sent his way, Harry noticed with surprise that he recognised the young wizard striding in their direction as Neville Longbottom. He set his tea down in order to stand up and shake Neville's hand as he approached. He liked Neville, and was pleased that they hadn't been stuck with someone like Snape or worse, Malfoy. Although in hindsight, Harry realised, that Malfoy didn't need protection, but was doubtlessly one for whom protecting was needed from.  
  
In the middle of a conversation, where Neville was detailing the finer points of his summer visiting a wizarding community in New Zealand, a hush settled over the room, and all witches and wizards in the room looked around expectantly to see what was happening.  
  
Albus Dumbledore's voice resonated throughout the room clear and calm as always.  
  
"Sixteen years ago, the wizarding world celebrated the defeat of Voldermort, and I know some of you believe that since he was never truly defeated, that he can never be. I also know some of you feel we are taking the cowards approach by hiding, and not making a stand. Let everyone hear understand this - if we are united, unyielding in our beliefs of what is right and what is good, we can never be conquered."  
  
"These coming attacks will tell us more about how to defeat Voldermort that if we were to counter-attack. I believe that he has underestimated us - for power is not the ultimate weapon. Not power, but knowledge. Without knowledge, power is useless. We, my friends, will have both."  
  
At this junction, Dumbledore smiled as he gazed around the room, stopping when he reached Harry Potter.  
  
"Some of you have seen more evil and destruction than anyone ought to ever, and have suffered more than anyone can imagine. I'm not going to stand here today and promise you that you will never again be tested or discouraged, because I can't."  
  
"Many of you will have wondered how a wizard, such as our young Mr Potter here, has managed to face Voldermort on numerous occasions and have bested a more powerful wizard. The reason my friends, is because he believes. That's what it takes to be a hero, a little gem of innocence inside you that makes you want to believe that there still exists a right and wrong, that decency will somehow triumph in the end."  
  
With this, Dumbledore nodded, and headed to the group of wizards and witches Harry recognised as the remaining Order of the Phoenix. Looking around at the rest of the room, Harry was filled with fear about what was happening outside this house. He wondered about the other Hogwarts students. Were they safe? He know there were other houses like this all over London, but he had no idea how protected they were, or even if they were aware of what was coming.  
  
All they could do now, was wait.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
** as much as I would like to take credit for Dumbledore's speech - it was actually written by Lise Hand, describing the late Irish journalist Veronica Guerin. I just liked it, and thought it fitting.  
  
well????? What did you think? 


End file.
